


Sincerely, Us

by Galaxies_Beyond



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Boys In Love, For a Friend, Gay, Idiots in Love, M/M, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond
Summary: Aloha and Army email each other with the help of Gloves and Emperor. shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon), Emperor/Gloves (Splatoon)
Kudos: 17
Collections: Coroika: The musical, CoroikaCollection





	Sincerely, Us

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song too much.  
> Based on Sincerely, Me from Dear Evan Hansen  
> I edited the song a bit for the characters.

"Dear Army Vallaha, we've been way too out of touch. Things have been crazy and it sucks that we don't talk that much. But I should tell you that I think of you each night." The pink Inkling typed, reading it out loud to his green-haired friend as he did so.  
Said friend decided to be a squidiot. "I rub my nipples and start moaning in delight!"  
"Gloves. WHAT THE FUCK?" The pink Inkling yelled. Gloves was, at this point, crying with laughter.  
"Aloha, I'm just trying to tell the truth!" He pleaded through his tears.  
"This needs to be PERFECT. I don't want Army to think I'm a creep or anything. Just...Let me do it." Aloha took a breath and started typing again. "I gotta tell you, life without you has been hard."  
"Hard?" Gloves asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Has been bad."  
"Bad?"  
"Has been rough."  
"Kinky!" Gloves laughed again, and even Aloha chuckled at his friend's immaturity.  
"And I miss talking about life and....Other stuff."  
"Very specific." The green Inkling commented.  
"Shut up." Aloha death glared Gloves, then went back to writing. "I like my parents,"  
"Who says that?"  
"I love my parents, but each day's another fight. If I stop smoking drugs, then everything might be alright."  
".... Smoking drugs?"  
"YOU FIX IT!" Aloha shoved the laptop in Gloves' arms.  
"If I stop smoking crack-"  
"I don't smoke crack..."  
"If I stop smoking pot, then everything should be alright. I'm taking your advice, trying to be more nice."  
"I'm turning around, wait and see!" Aloha sang, taking the laptop back. Gloves relented and sang with him.  
"'Cause all that it takes is a little re-in-ven-tion! It's easy to change, if you give it your-a-ten-tion! All you gotta do, is just believe you can be who you wanna be."  
"Sincerely, ME!" Aloha then sent the email, which Army immediately received.  
"Are you going to write him back?" His yellow-haired friend asked.  
"Well, I really like him. And I don't want him to think I'm a jerk, you know Emp?" Army replied.  
"OH MY COD!" Emperor yelled. Army took his phone and started typing the new email.  
"Dear Aloha Palliah, yes, I also miss our talks. Stop doing drugs, just try to take deep breaths and....go on walks."  
"No." Emperor rolled his eyes.  
"I'm sending pictures of the most amazing trees."  
"No!"  
"You'll be obsessed with all my curry expertise."  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Emperor yelled, causing Army to flinch.  
"Hey, I'm proud of you. Just keep pushing through! You're turning around, I can see!" Army sang. Emperor rolled his eyes again and gave in.  
"Just wait and see!" He sang.  
"Cause all that it takes is a little re-in-ven-tion! It's easy to change if you give it your-a-ten-tion! All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you wanna be. Sincerely, ME!" Army then sent the message, but not before Emp snuck in a P.S:  
"Gloves is really hot!"  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Gloves and Aloha said upon reading the message. Army sent something back in response.  
"Blame Emperor!"  
Aloha shrugged and continued to write. "Dear Army Vallaha, thanks for every tip you send!"  
"Dear Aloha Palliah, I'm just glad to be your friend." Army wrote back.  
"Our friendship goes beyond your average kind of bond!"  
"Probably because we're gay." Aloha remarked.  
"...Yeah, probably because we're gay." Army agreed.  
"We're close, but not in that way!" The two sang.  
"The only guy that I love, is you." Aloha said, not realizing what he just sent.  
"WHAT?"  
"BUT ANYWAYS!" And here we see Aloha's attempt to change the subject. Gloves facepalmed.  
"You're getting better every day!" Army said, still blushing furiously.  
"I'm getting better every day!"  
"You're getting better every daaaaaaay!" Army sang.  
"HEY HEY HEY HEY!" Emperor and Gloves sang.  
"Cause all that it takes is a little re-in-ven-tion! It's easy to change if you give it your-a-ten-tion! All you gotta do, is just believe you can be who you wanna be. Sincerely,"  
"Miss Emp dearly," Gloves sang, while Emp sang "Miss Gloves dearly."  
"Sincerely, ME!" Aloha sang.  
"Sincerely, me." Army smiled.  
"Sincerely, Us!" Gloves and Emp sang.  
"SINCERELY ME!"  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
"You think he likes me back?" Aloha asked Gloves, who was texting his boyfriend.  
"Dude, probably. The easiest way to Army's heart is through Broadway Musicals." Gloves remarked.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Army being a theater nerd. Who here agrees?


End file.
